gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gangs
Gangs are a fundamental part in the stories of most Grand Theft Auto games. The protagonist will work for or against them at certain points in the story. All gangs are often quite aggressive and will likely attack the player if provoked. Friendly gangs can sometimes offer assistance during missions, especially in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In 3D Universe, certain gangs will be hostile after completing certain storyline missions, and if the player visits their territory, they will attack the player on sight. Gangs in the 2D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto'' Liberty City *The Angels *Sonetti's Gang *Vercotti Gang ;Notable Group *Hare Krishna San Andreas *The Mob *Uncle Fu's Gang *Yakuza Vice City *Babylon *Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love ''Grand Theft Auto London'' *Battersea Mods *Cartwright Gang ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Anywhere City *Zaibatsu Corporation Downtown District *Loonies *Yakuza *Yutes Residential District *Rednecks *Scientists ;Notable Group *Alma Mater Prisoners Industrial District *Russian Mafia *Hare Krishna ;Notable Group *Mad Island Gang Gangs in the 3D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Bikers (Reappear in 1986) - American outlaw motorcycle club. *Cholos - Mexican street gang. *Cubans (Reappear in 1986) - Cuban street gang. *Diaz' Gang (Reappear in 1986) - Colombian drug cartel. *Hitmen (Reappear in 1992, 1998) - Contract killers *Mendez Cartel - Bolivian drug cartel. *Sharks (Reappear in 1986) - Multi-racial street gang. *Trailer Park Mafia - American street gang. *Vance Family - Dominican crime family. Notable Groups *Army (Reappear in 1986, 1992, 1998, 2000, 2001) - American military forces. *Gonzalez' Crew - Colombian drug cartel. *Leaf Link Golfers (Reappear in 1986) - American country club members. *Patrol Investigation Group (Reappear in 1986) - American security firm. *White Stallionz - American outlaw motorcycle club. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Haitians - Haitian street gang. *Vercetti Gang - American crime syndicate. ;Notable Groups *Costa Rican Gang - Costa Rican drug smugglers. *Counterfeit Syndicate - All-female currency counterfeiters. *European Gang - European bank robbers. *Mexican Arms Dealers - Mexican gun runners. *Shoppers - North Point Mall criminals (in game states list them as a gang) *Triads - Only mentioned. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Bikers - Outlaw Motorcycle Club *Survivalists - Redneck Farmers Los Santos *Aztecas - Mexican street gang. Identified by their turquoise color. *Ballas - African-American street gang. Identified by their purple color. *Families - African-American street gang. Identified by their green color. *Russian Mafia - Russian crime syndicate. *Vagos - Mexican street gang. Identified by their yellow color. ;Notable Group *C.R.A.S.H. - Police anti-gang unit. San Fierro *Da Nang Boys - Vietnamese street gang. *Rifa - Mexican street gang. Identified by their blue color. *Triads - Chinese crime syndicate. ;Notable Groups *Butterfly Children - Mentioned Vietnamese street gang. *Loco Syndicate - Collective criminal outfit. *Shining Razors - Mentioned Vietnamese street gang. Las Venturas *Italian Mafia - Three Liberty City crime families. ''Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Avenging Angels - Vigilante group. *Bikers - American outlaw motorcycle gang. *Car Jacking Gangs - Small American street gang *Colombian Cartel (Reappear in 2000, 2001) - Colombian drug cartel. *Diablos (Reappear in 2000, 2001) - Puerto Rican street gang. *Forelli Family (Reappear in 2001) - Italian crime family. *Leone Family (Reappear in 2000, 2001) - Italian crime family. *Sicilian Mafia - Sicilian crime family. *Sindacco Family - Italian crime family. *Southside Hoods (Reappear in 2001) - African-American street gang. *Triads (Reappear in 2000, 2001) - Chinese crime syndicate. *Uptown Yardies (Reappear in 2000, 2001) - Jamaican street gang. *Yakuza (Reappear in 2000, 2001) - Japanese crime syndicate. Gangs in the HD Universe ''Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City'' *Albanian Mob - Albanian street gang. *Angels of Death: Liberty Chapter (Reappear in 2009) - American outlaw motorcycle club. *Bulgarin Crime Syndicate - Russian crime syndicate. *The Commission - Five Italian crime families. *East Holland Drug Gang - African-American street gang. *Faustin Mafiya - Russian crime syndicate. *Hustlers (Reappear in 2009) - Loosely affiliated African-American street gangs. *Jewish Mob - Jewish crime syndicate. *McReary Family - Irish-American crime family. *North Holland Hustlers - African-American street gang. *Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers - Dominican drug cartel. *Petrovic Mafiya - Russian crime syndicate. *Spanish Lords (Reappear in 2009) - Puerto Rican street gang. *Triads - Chinese crime syndicate. *Uptown Riders - American outlaw motorcycle club. *Yardies (Reappear in 2009) - Jamaican street gang. ;Notable Groups *Luca's Crew - Small American street gang. *Skinheads - American street gang. Alderney *Korean Mob - North Korean crime syndicate. *The Lost MC: Alderney Chapter - American outlaw motorcycle club. *Pegorino Family - Italian crime family. ;Notable Groups *Brazilian Gang - Small Brazilian street gang. *Brian Jeremy's Biker Gang - American outlaw motorcycle club. *Darren Covey's Gang - American street gang. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Irish American Killers - Irish-American street gang. *Jaoming Family - Chinese crime family. *Lee Family - Chinese crime family. *Midtown Gangsters - North Korean crime syndicate. *Ming Family - Chinese crime family. *Russian Mafia - Russian crime syndicate. *Wonsu Nodong - North Korean assassins. ;Notable Group *The Tongs - Mentioned Chinese crime family. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Armenian Mob - Armenian crime syndicate. *Aztecas - Mexican street gang. Identified by their turquoise color. *Ballas - African-American street gang. Identified by their purple color. *Bonelli Mob - Italian crime family. *Families - African-American street gang. Identified by their green color. *Kkangpae - South Korean street gang. *The Lost MC: San Andreas Chapter - American outlaw motorcycle club. *Madrazo Cartel - Mexican drug cartel. *Marabunta Grande - Salvadoran street gang. *The Professionals - American crime syndicate. *Triads - Chinese crime syndicate. *Vagos - Mexican street gang. Identified by their yellow color. ;Notable Groups *Children of the Mountain - American cult. *Epsilon Program - American cult. *Merryweather Security - American mercenaries. Blaine County *O'Neil Brothers - American street gang. *Trevor Philips Enterprises - American crime syndicate. ;Notable Groups *Altruists - American cult. *Civil Border Patrol - American civilian militia. *Hippies - American street gang. *Rednecks - Various American criminal groups. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Cliffford Mercenaries - Paramilitary led by the Cliffford artificial intelligence, appearing as antagonists in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of The Doomsday Heist update. *Bogdan's Crew - Rogue Russian Military Unit See Also *Gang Attacks *Gang Warfare Trivia *In GTA III, if the player carjacks a gang member, any gang member of the same gang that is driving a car will start chasing the player and ramming their car. *In GTA: San Andreas, if gang members hear gunshots, they will fire at the shooter, including non-gang members. (Sometimes they will either ignore the gunshots or run away like any pedestrian). They will only run away if they are unarmed. In most cases, they will shoot at anyone who fired a gun. *In San Andreas, CJ might look down on dead gang members (as if they ask him about his gangbanging status), and the player can still answer him. This is likely a glitch. *In San Andreas, some gangs (such as the Mafia and the San Fierro Triads) will make no voices when they ask CJ about his gangbanging status. This is likely a glitch as well, since the members of these gangs can be heard speaking when they are talking to each other. *In GTA San Andreas, if the player finishes a gang war and one member is left alive, he will simply walk away instead of continuing to fight with the player. If CJ is near him, he might ask him about his gangbanging status. If CJ responds positively, that gang member will attack him as usual. However if he responds negatively, the gang member will walk away and will not even chase the player. *In GTA IV's multiplayer races, the player cannot choose gang colors for any of the cars they are able to select. Navigation }} Category:Organizations